The Ghost of Lenalee
by TriforceNinja
Summary: The war against the Millennium Earl is over. Many exorcists, including Lenalee had died during the war. Allen is grieving over Lenalee's death after the war and the memories he had with her are haunting him. Contains: AllenXLenalee and character death. Song: The Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance.


**The Ghost Of Lenalee**

_By TriforceNinja_

Allen, Lavi and Kanda had returned to the order after their final battle with the Millennium Earl. They entered the command room to report to Komui that the war is finally over. The Millennium Earl is no more, but they've lost so many lives during the war. Allen reported all the finders and exorcist that had perished during the war, including Miranda Lotto, Alistair Krory, Bookman and Choaji. He looks down at the floor and tears flows down his face before he can tell Komui the last victim who died during the war.

"Allen, why are you crying? Where's Lenalee?" Komui asks.

Allen slowly looks up at Komui and says, "She… gone…"

When he breaks the bad news to him, Komui burst into tears and cried, "Noooooooo! Not my sweet, beloved sister!"

* * *

A funeral was being held, honoring the brave exorcists and finders who have sacrifice their lives during the war. A few minutes after the funeral, Allen stood next to Lenalee's grave, touching it with his right hand, apologizing to her that he couldn't save her and asked, "Why did you have to because of me?"

_**~I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together~**_

"It could've been me who died instead of you!" he cried.

Lavi came next to him, touching his left shoulder. Allen turned to face him as Lavi says, "I know it's tough to lose someone you really care about, but look on the bright side, we've defeated the Earl and the war is over."

Allen is glad that the war is over, but that didn't help cheer him up. He turned back to the grave, crying. Lavi puts his other hand on Allen's right shoulder and turns him to face him.

"I know how you feel. I miss her, too, along with the old panda, Krory and Miranda, but we need to move on with our lives." Lavi said.

He grabbed Allen's left hand and said, "Come on, we need to get back to the order for the War End Celebration."

Allen followed Lavi who is pulling his arm and heading towards the Black Order. Allen looked back at Lenalee's grave, imagining her presence lingering there.

_**~I can't always just forget her  
But she could try~**_

A spirit of Lenalee appeared from her grave. She was staring back at Allen as he was being pulled away by his friend Lavi to the Order. She was also crying, but she is happy to see Allen among the living and that the war is finally over.

~At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I? ~

_A flashback has triggered and it was during the battle with the Millennium Earl. Allen was fighting face to face with the Earl as Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman, Kanda, Krory, Miranda and all the other exorcists are attacking akuma and Noahs. Allen clashes his sword with the Millennium Earl's as their battle rages on but Allen is losing. The Earl countered Allen's attack and sent him flying, causing him to crash on the ground. The Earl smiled widely at Allen and yelled, "Goodbye Allen Walker!" as he came in for his final blow._

_**~And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never ever...~**_

_Lenalee jumped in the way of the Earl's attack after seeing him charge at Allen when he's down on the ground. Allen had his eyes squinted when Lenalee took the blow as images of him and Lenalee shot in his head, remembering the fun times he had with her._

_**~Ever...**_

Get the feeling that you're never~

Allen was lying on his bed after the celebration, still grieving about Lenalee. His memories with her never seemed to fade away. Memories when they first meet, memories of their first mission together, memories of their first kiss and that one unfortunate memory during that fateful night.

_**~All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies~**_

_That memory flashed back in Allen's head, remembering that fateful night. He watched as Lenalee jumped in the way protecting him. She took the blow as the Earl sword impaled her. She smiles at Allen and passed away. The Earl pulled his sword out from her as she fell into Allen's arms. Tears fell down his face, crying her name._

~At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I? ~

_Allen glared at the Earl, laying Lenalee down on the ground and launched himself at him as they clashed swords._

_**~And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I? ~**_

_ Allen and the Millennium Earl kept on fighting. Allen tried to land a blow, but the Earl prevented him by doing so._

_**~And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me~**_

_ The Earl was winning the fight; he landed a few blows on Allen and sent him flying again. He once again crashed into the ground and was knocked unconscious. He was locked away in his head and a shadow appears._

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

_ A man who is the Fourteenth, Neah appeared to Allen face to face. He came closer to him and asks, "Let me take over; I will end the Earl once and for all."_

_ Allen gave in and allowed Neah to take over his body. Neah launched an attack at the Earl and their swords clashed._

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

_ Allen grieved about Lenalee in his head, knowing she is never coming back. Neah was fighting more brutal than Allen did. The battle of him and the Earl rages on, but this time Neah was winning._

_**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?**_

_ Neah and the Millennium Earl managed to land a few blows on each other. Neah found an opening and impaled the Earl with the sword that Allen used._

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna... **_

A year has passed and Allen walked up to Lenalee's grave, caring a bouquet of red flowers. This is the anniversary of when the Order defeated the Millennium Earl, but they also celebrate the lives that had perished during that fateful night. He shed a few tears as he stared at the grave, but he smiled warmly.

"It's been a year, hasn't it Lenalee, since we've defeated the Earl." he said.

He placed the flowers by her grave and said, "I still miss you; even now my memories of you still haunt me after that fateful night."

He walked away from the grave and Lenalee's ghost watched him go. She smiled warmly with tears and said, _"I miss you too, Allen. I love you."_

* * *

**Triforce: Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Allen: You're not going to say anything special on this A/N. I thought you like Lenalee, why did you kill her off?**

**Triforce: I do like her, but if I didn't kill her off then I don't see the point why I'm writing this story. She would be the person you would grieve the most, unless you want me to kill Lavi off and make this a Laven fic. **

**Allen: WHAT?! Lavi and I are just friends! I still feel bad for Lenalee. You seem down today, what's up?**

**Triforce: I'm just am. (To Readers) The poll for what story I should make next after "Noah's Creed" or "The Noah Curse" is still open. You can find it on the top of my profile. Please make sure you vote.**

**Allen: Please review and Triforce doesn't own DGM or the song.**


End file.
